


❝Friendly❞

by catersick



Series: LOVER [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catersick/pseuds/catersick
Summary: Tyler y Joshua eran los peores mejores amigos del mundo (solo si ignoramos el hecho de que en realidad son los mejores).





	❝Friendly❞

* * *

  _Te dije que estaría aquí por siempre._

_Dije que siempre sería tu amigo._

_Hice una promesa que llevaré hasta el final._

* * *

 —Nadie te preguntó, Joshua. —Rodó los ojos y Josh lo miró riéndose.

—Callate ya, Tyler. Estaba hablando yo. —El aludido se cruzó de brazos ignorándolo.

Y Josh siguió con su falsa charla intelectual sobre el amor. Y Tyler se desesperaba aún más.

Tyler y Josh se conocen prácticamente desde que nacieron. Son los peores mejores amigos que alguien podría conocer. Todo era confuso, en un momento podrían tener la charla más amistosa del mundo, en otro, una en la que se dicen cosas horribles -no tan horribles en realidad, conocen sus límites-.

Como cuando tenían seis años. Jugaban en el preescolar y por alguna razón creyeron que era buena idea subir los dos juntos a un pequeño tobogán. Una vez arriba, Josh empujó a Tyler, a propósito. Al principio se reía pero segundos después estaba en el suelo llorando junto a Tyler. Definitivamente el preescolar había sido adrenalina pura para ambos.

O como cuando fueron a su primer campamento. Ambos, con cuerdas en sus manos, intentaban aprender un nudo de lo más simple. Josh se burlaba de Tyler, haciéndole creer que jamás lograría hacerlo. Al final el que tuvo la satisfacción de ese hecho, fue Tyler. Por qué sí, Joshua nunca aprendió a hacer un nudo corredizo. El castaño disfrutó el resto del verano haciendo ese nudo cada que se presentaba la ocasión y burlándose de Josh. Y años después, siguió sin poder hacer aquel nudo.

Cuando estaban en la escuela secundaria Josh aprendió un nudo de lo más elaborado, ¿cómo lo hizo? Ni siquiera él mismo lo sabe, pero lo utilizo para amarrar las cintas de los zapatos de Tyler muchísimas veces, y en cada ocasión, Tyler tuvo que comprar cintas nuevas porque aquella cosa que Josh llamaba nudo (tiempo después se dieron cuenta que en realidad solo era un embrollo de hilos), era imposible de deshacer. Una vez Josh, a modo de burla, le regalo de cumpleaños a Tyler una caja de cintas blancas. ¡Y le encantó el regalo!

Una vez en medio de una pelea Tyler le gritó a Josh que tenía la cara de una rata. El rostro de Josh se torno triste pero luego con una voz furiosa le recordó aquella vez que dijo accidentalmente que era lesbiana delante de toda la clase. Tyler se puso tan rojo de la vergüenza que lo último fue una simple disculpa que Josh aceptó con una sonrisa en la cara. Tyler, a día de hoy, sigue pensando que Josh tiene cara de rata. Una rata linda, sin embargo.

Ambos aún recuerdan aquella vez que Josh le pintó las uñas de las manos de color rosa a Tyler. Él, en cambió, le dibujó mil y un mierdas en el rostro y ambos, como si nada, fueron a la escuela. Uno, porque Tyler, aunque se dió cuenta de el color de sus uñas, no tenía idea de como despintarlas. Y dos, Josh por su parte ni siquiera se había visto al espejo antes de salir. Ambos pasaron un mal día. Pero se divirtieron mucho, y eso lo mejoró.

En ese instante, ambos, hablando con Jenna (o más bien, solo Josh hablaba) sobre el amor, recuerdan esos días con felicidad, como si nada de aquello los hubiera herido, ni aunque sea un poquito. Porque en realidad nada de eso le importaba, porque sentían que por más que se pelearan, mientras estuvieran juntos todo iba a estar bien. Y aunque no lo demostraban constantemente, ellos se querían muchísimo más de los que la gente creía.

**Author's Note:**

> Visita mi Wattpad:  
> >>wattpad.com/user/EZRAT0R<<  
> No hay mucho por ahí, pero me haría feliz saber que te gustan mis trabajos.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
